okay_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Okay Movies Wiki
Welcome to the Okay Movies Wiki There are good movies and bad movies, but there can also be some okay ones like here. These are movies that nobody has that much strong opinions on, and critics often refer these movies to be just alright. What This Wiki's All About This is a wiki all about movies that aren't bad, aren't good, just okay. This Wiki needs two pointers to qualify as a page: Plot You can take the plot from other sources like Wikipedia or IMDb, or you can write your own plot! Why It's Okay This is the key part. You have to write why your choice is okay. You can put words like "decent" or "almost works" to describe an aspect, but don't put anything TOO simple like "okay plot". Rules # When editing this wiki stick to movies that have garnered an opinion over the majority and not just personal thoughts. Stick to movies that are between 40-60% on Rotten Tomatoes. # Do not create new categories. If you think a new category is needed ask the admins and they'll make it for you if your suggestion proves to be useful. # Do not create a page about a movie that hasn't been released yet. No exceptions. # Reviews are optional. Though, if you plan to put in the reviews made by critics, it is also OK to take reviews from other sources. However, plagiarism is not acceptable for anything else. If your article is suspected of being plagiarized, it will get deleted. # Rude behavior towards other users will not be accepted. If you are rude towards another user, expect a permanent ban. # Do not create a page about trilogies/duologies/etc.; not only making a page about a single movie is simpler but every movie is different from another even if they are part of the same set. Making a page about a whole trilogy doesn't make a lot of sense if you want to say why each one of them sucks. # Please refrain from swearing in the articles. Swearing in the comment section, however is allowed as long as its not used to offend other users. Adding YouTube videos that have swearing in the title is allowed, but will be controlled. # Removing information or messing with the articles without giving a good reason is considered vandalism and can result in a permanent ban. # Reasons for deleted comments are: malicious propaganda, harassing others, pornography or if the comment makes no sense. # Breaking any of the aforementioned rules will result in ONE warning. If you persevere you will be blocked for a period of time. The duration of the block will depend on the gravity of your misbehaviour unless already specified in the rule. Partnered Wikis * Awful Movies Wikia * Greatest Movies Wikia * Better Movies Wikia * Cancelled Movies Wikia * Cancelled TV and Web Shows Wikia * Cancelled Games Wikia * Underrated Films Wikia Admins * Supersamus 3.0 * Masson Thief * Emoticon Rules! Category:Browse